Something like a cold
by LittleSara
Summary: One of my favourite stories, hope you like it too! [ShônenAi][HoroxRen]


_My first story I upload here. It isn't the first one I've written but one I like really much. XD _

_It's a oneshot about Ren and Horokeu. Some cute stuff. XD_

_Hope you like it too.  
_

_(If there is a translation wanted please aks, I'll try my best. )_

* * *

Something like a cold

Schwerfällig schlage ich die Augen auf. Ich muss ein paar Mal blinzeln, eher die Umgebung langsam nicht mehr so verschwommen wirkt.

Über mir kann ich allmählich die hölzerne Decke erkennen und merkte so auch, dass ich auf dem Rücken liegen muss.

Irgendwie dreht sich alles. Würde ich nicht die Decke sehen, würde ich wohl eher sagen ich hänge irgendwo in der Luft und schaue zu Boden.

Und mir war so schrecklich kalt!

Als ich meine Hand heben will, um mir übers Gesicht zu fahren, merke ich erst mal, dass das irgendwie nicht geht. Mit einigen Anstrengungen schaffe ich es den Kopf leicht zu drehen und sehe nun, dass ich unter einem dicken Stapel Decken begraben bin. Echt seltsam...wo kamen die nur alle her?

Plötzlich legt sich irgendetwas kaltes Feuchtes auf meine Stirn. Das ist richtig angenehm! Es kommt mir fast so vor, als ob ich dadurch schon wieder etwas besser denken könnte.

Wieder drehe ich meinen Kopf, aber diesmal in die andere Richtung.

Sogleich erkenne ich, wer dort neben mir sitzt und den feuchten Lappen auf meine Stirn gelegt hat.

Ich werfe ihm einen leicht verwirrten Blick zu und er scheint erst jetzt überhaupt zu realisieren, dass ich nicht mehr schlafe.

Seine linke Hand wandert auf meine Wange, verharrt dort einige Momente und wird dann wieder zurückgezogen.

„Du hast immer noch ziemlich hohes Fieber. Schlaf weiter, dann bist du schneller wieder gesund."

Irgendwie klang das fast so, als hätte da eine gewisse Sorge in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen. Ach, das lag sicher an dem Fieber. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass es noch immer ziemlich hoch sei, also wird mir mein Kopf wohl nur einen Streich gespielt haben.

Ich nicke ihm schwach zu und schließe dann die Augen wieder. Irgendwie dreht sich so alles nur noch mehr. Mir wird mit einem Schlag richtig schlecht.

Ich schlage schnell meine Augen wieder auf und atme so gut es geht tief durch. Puh, das hilft zum Glück! Ich dachte echt schon ich müsste jetzt kotzen! Bäh!

Noch einmal atme ich tief durch und richte meinen Blick dann wieder zur Seite. Er sitzt immer noch dort und wirft mir einen fragenden und gleichzeitig auffordernden Blick zu.

Ich will ihm erklären, dass mir schlecht wird, sobald ich die Augen schließe, bringe aber kein Wort über die Lippen. Mein Mund ist total trocken und es kommt mir fast so vor, als würde das jetzt immer so sein. Keine Ahnung warum. Muss wohl auch an dem Fieber liegen.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?"

Ich kann ihn nur ansehen. Reden geht ja nicht, also versuche ich es einfach mal mit Blickkontakt. Man weiß ja nie...

„Willst du etwa nicht?"

Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf. Immerhin, ich kann ihm antworten!

„Also kannst du nicht schlafen?"

So gut es geht nicke ich und versucht zu lächeln, auch wenn es mir sicher nicht allzu gut gelingt. Da ist immer noch diese Übelkeit auch wenn bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie vorhin.

Ein Seufzen seinerseits hallt durch den Raum und Ren nimmt mir den inzwischen warmen Lappen von der Stirn. Kurz taucht er ihn in eine Schüssel mit Eiswasser und legt ihn dann wieder zurück. Es sieht so aus, als ob er das schon zigmal gemacht hätte. Wie lange liege ich eigentlich schon hier? Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern krank geworden zu sein.

„Du machst einem echt nur Probleme, Horo…"

Immer noch sehe ich in seine Augen. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe wenigstens entschuldigend zu Lächeln. Ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass Ren wegen mir Schwierigkeiten hat.

„Jetzt guck nicht so!", meint er darauf nur schon fast verlegen und fügt ein halb genuscheltes „Ich bin dir ja nicht böse oder so was..." hinzu.

Wieder schweigen wir Beide nur. Ich versuche lieber gar nicht noch mal die Augen zu schließen. Lieber kein Risiko eingehen...

Also beschäftige ich mich einfach Mal damit Ren die ganze Zeit anzusehen.

…

Warum ist er überhaupt hier und kümmert sich um mich? Hat Anna ihn dazu gezwungen? Vielleicht. Ich werd ihn später fragen, sobald ich dazu wieder in der Lage bin.

Plötzlich fällt mir eine meiner Haarstränen ins Gesicht. Na toll, jetzt kann ich Ren fast nicht mehr sehen.

Zum zweiten Mal versuche ich meine Hand unter dem Deckenberg hervorzuziehen. Und zum zweiten Mal schaffte ich es nicht.

Wozu sind diese Decken überhaupt gut?! Mir ist trotzdem noch kalt!

Eine fremde Hand streicht plötzlich die Strähne sanft wieder aus meinem Gesicht.

Ich sehe ihn darauf nur leicht verdutzt an. Er hatte echt gemerkt, dass mich das stört? Wo er mich doch die ganze Zeit so teilnahmslos ansieht? Oder ist das doch ein besorgter Blick?

Ach, keine Ahnung. Mir ist viel zu schwindelig um das noch zu erkennen. Er sitzt da neben mir und ist für mich da. Das reicht doch zu wissen. Über den Rest mache ich mir ein Andermal Gedanken.

„Kann...kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Also damit es dir besser geht?"

Tatsächlich. Da schwingt eindeutig Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mit. Aber was soll ich denn jetzt antworten, oder besser wie??

Ich öffnete leicht den Mund. Immerhin, das schaffte ich wieder! Aber es verlässt nur ein Krächzen meine Kehle.

Und Ren…der lächelt auf einmal nur leicht. Dann erhebt er sich und verlässt mit einem „Ich hol dir was zu trinken" den Raum.

Als ich dann langsam begreife, wie er das meinte, muss ich auch lächeln. Echt lustig. Allein an meinem Verhalten erkennt er etwa, was ich meine.

Es dauert auch gar nicht lange bis er wieder leise den Raum betritt. In seinen Händen hält er eine Tasse. Ren hockt sich wieder zu mir und stellt die Tasse neben dem Futon ab.

Er beugt sich leicht vor und hilft mir dann so unter dem Deckenberg hervor, dass ich zumindest wieder einigermaßen aufrecht sitzen kann. Mit einem Schlag wird mir noch kälter, als es ohnehin schon war.

Aber Ren setzt sich schon im nächsten Moment direkt neben mich um mich zu stützen und wohl eher unbewusst wärmt er mich dadurch auch. Er greift wieder nach der Tasse und hält sie mir hin.

Mit zitternden Händen nehme ich sie ihm ab und lasse sie beinahe fallen.

Ren seufzt nur fast unmerklich und hält dann die Tasse weiter ebenfalls fest.

Seine Hände sind ganz warm! Die Tasse natürlich auch, durch den heißen Tee darin. Aber bei Rens Händen fällt mir das irgendwie viel mehr auf.

Vorsichtig setzte ich zum trinken an und schlürfe einen kleinen Schluck von dem Tee. Mann, tut das gut. Nicht nur das der angenehm warm ist, auch die Tatsache, dass er flüssig ist. (ungewöhnlich für Tee, ich weiß… . ') Als ich zum nächsten Schluck ansetzte rutsch mir plötzlich der Lappen von der Stirn. Den hatte ich ja total vergessen. Aber Ren reagiert recht schnell und nimmt ihn mit seiner freien Hand von der Tasse. Zum Glück ist das Teil nur obendrauf gefallen und nicht rein…der schöne Tee.

Eine ganze Weile sitzen wir nun so. Ich nippe immer wieder an dem Tee und er schaut mir einfach nur zu.

Mir wird langsam wieder etwas wärmer dank dem Tee. Und ich merke auch richtig wie das Schwindelgefühl und die Kopfschmerzen etwas nachlassen.

Vorsichtig stelle ich die inzwischen leere Tasse neben dem Futon ab.

„Danke."

Meine Stimme klingt zwar noch ganz schön schwach, aber was soll's. Ich kann wieder normal kommunizieren…Auch wenn dieses fast schon telepathische auch was hatte.

Ren nickt nur knapp.

„Willst du dich wieder hinlegen?"

Kurz überlege ich noch, aber als ich bemerke wie mich die Kälte schon wieder einholt, nicke ich schwach mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Vorsichtig hilft er mir dabei mich wieder hinzulegen. Und wieder liege ich unter dem Deckenhaufen begraben.

Ren setzt sich wieder neben mich hin und greift nach dem nassen Stück Stoff und der Schüssel mit dem Wasser. Er tauscht den Stoff wieder in das Wasser ein und legt ihn dann auf meine Stirn.

Inzwischen ist er schon wärmer geworden. Vorhin war der Lappen viel kälter. Oder ist mein Fieber nur gesunken?

Ich glaube weniger. Dann wäre mir auch nicht mehr so scheiße kalt.

„Kannst du immer noch nicht schlafen?"

Schon wieder dringt diese besorgt klingende Stimme an mein Ohr. Ich drehe mich vorsichtig in seine Richtung um und sehe ihm wieder einmal in die Augen.

Er ist wirklich besorgt. Ich kann es regelrecht spüren!

Aber, geht es mir denn so schlecht? Eigentlich nicht, oder? Dank seiner Hilfe geht es mir doch schon viel besser.

Ich lächle schwach.

„Ich werd's versuchen."

Mit dem Gesicht immer noch zu Ren gewandt schließe ich die Augen. Zum Glück wird mir diesmal nicht wieder so schlecht. Ein bisschen Übel ist mir, aber eigentlich ist das noch ertragbar. Aber trotzdem. Ich kann einfach nicht schlafen.

Warum? Na weil mir immer noch so kalt ist! Die Wirkung vom Tee hat einfach viel zu schnell nachgelassen.

Aber ich liege ja schon unter dutzenden Decken begraben, da kann man nichts machen. Ich muss mich halt damit abfinden und irgendwie versuchen so einzuschlafen. Müde und ausgepowert bin ich ja genug. Eigentlich…

Aber irgendwie schwirren mir gleichzeitig auch viel zu viele wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf. Das kommt sicher von diesem doofen Fieber. Oder wie erklärt man sonst fliegende Schokocremtorten? Mann, diese Teile sind echt unheimlich…hoffentlich treffen die nicht noch irgendwen…

„Kannst du immer noch nicht schlafen?"

Rens Stimme lässt mich die Augen wieder aufschlagen. Kurzerhand schaffe ich es sogar dieses fliegende Etwas zu vergessen und wieder einigermaßen in die Realität zurück zu kehren.

Hm…. Wie hat Ren denn bemerkt das ich noch wach bin? Ich hab doch die Augen zugehabt.

„Woher…?", bringe ich unter Mühen hervor, muss aber das Weitersprechen dank eines Hustenanfalls aufgeben.

Man ich sollte das sprechen echt lassen, wenn ich dann gleich so loshusten muss. Aber scheinbar hat Ren schon wieder auch so verstanden, was ich meinte. Na ja, so schwer war es diesmal auch glaube nicht.

„Deine Körperhaltung ist total angespannt und außerdem atmest du noch zu schnell, als das du schlafen würdest."

Muss er denn immer so sachlich sein? Telepathie würde sich viel lustiger anhören…und cooler! Wäre doch echt mal was so einfach zu wissen was jemand bestimmtes denkt und fühlt, ohne dass dieser jemand es aussprechen muss.

Irgendwie denke ich schon wieder Blödsinn…egal.

Also da so was ja nicht geht muss ich es noch mal mit sprechen versuchen.

„M-mir … ist zu kalt…"

Und wieder muss ich kurz husten kaum hab ich die paar Worte zusammen. Hat Ren mich überhaupt verstanden so komisch wie meine Stimme geklungen hat?

Scheinbar schon. Er nickt leicht.

Man sieht ihm richtig an, dass er angestrengt überlegt. Dann gibt er einen leichten Seufzer von sich. Warum denn das? Ich mache ihm wohl bestimmt einfach nur zu viel Stress…schon klar. Ich will gerade schon dazu ansetzten erneut zu sprechen, als ich merke, dass Ren auf einmal auf mich zukommt. Ich meine er sitz ja so schon direkt neben mir aber jetzt hat er sich noch mehr zu mir vorgelehnt, stützt sich mit einer Hand neben meinem Kopf ab und zieht mit der anderen die Decken ein Stück nach unten. Wa-was hat er denn jetzt vor??

Ich glaube ich muss ihn schon ziemlich dumm ansehen, aber entweder merkt er das nicht oder ignoriert es gekonnt. Na ja, er kann ja auch nicht wissen, das meine Gedanken schon wieder ins Nirgendwo abdriften…ist glaube auch besser so…

Ren kommt mir nun noch etwas näher und … legt sich zu mir unter die Decken…??!!!!!

WAS?!

Und…und er legt auch noch einen Arm um mich und kuschelt sich regelrecht an mich?!! Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?!

„Jetzt guck nicht so…dir ist doch kalt, oder…?"

Man kann beinahe das „Klick" in meinem Kopf hören als ich jetzt endlich begreife, warum er das gemacht hat.

Oh Gott und ich dachte schon er wäre durchgedreht, oder sonst was…

Außerdem spürte ich regelrecht, dass ich jetzt knallrot im Gesicht war. Und das lag mal ausnahmsweise nicht am Fieber! Aber falls er es bemerken sollte und fragt, kann ich es ja immer noch darauf schieben…

Irgendwie wird mir tatsächlich gerade wärmer. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass ich weiß, dass Ren mir so nahe ist, sorgt dafür. Aber auch seine Körperwärme, die auf mich übergeht. Wahnsinn, wie warm er ist! Ich meine, vorhin habe ich das ja schon ein bisschen bemerkt, aber jetzt, wo er mir so richtig nah ist, spürt man das noch viel intensiver.

Ich versuche nun zum dritten Mal, seit ich wach bin, meinen Arm zu bewegen und diesmal klappt es sogar! Langsam lege ich ihn um Ren und ziehe ihn noch ein kleines bisschen mehr an mich.

Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich das jetzt nur wegen der Wärme tue oder vielleicht sogar um ihm etwas näher zu sein. Ich meine nur so halt.

Aber eigentlich ist das ja eh egal. Ich kann momentan sowieso nicht vernünftig denken, also spielt so was auch keine Rolle. Gedanken machen sollte ich mir, wenn das Fieber wieder weg ist. Dann wird das sicher von Nöten sein…

Ich senke etwas den Kopf, so dass mein Gesicht leicht in Rens Haaren liegt. Sanft gebe ich ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und nuschle ein „ Danke…" hinterher.

Langsam schließen sich meine Augen wieder und das von ganz alleine.

„Sshhht…schlaf jetzt.", flüstert Ren nur leise zurück.

Kaum merklich nicke ich noch ehe ich schließlich tatsächlich wieder einschlafe und meinen fiebrigen Gedanken wieder ihren Lauf lasse.

End


End file.
